projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense
Shielding Pressing the L button while on the ground creates a shield around the lead character. Since only the lead character takes damage the other character does not shield. While shielding you can do a few things: *Blocks all attacks except grabs or unblockable attacks *You can attack out of shield, and by holding shield you can immediately go from an attack back into shield *Cancel certain attacks *Instantly grab out of Shield *Instantly dodge While you are shielding you can not *Crouch *Turn around *Swap *Jump You can not shield in the air or while in hitstun. Perfect shielding If you shield within 6f of being hit with an attack you will be able to attack with no shield stun. This has very beneficial effects. *Doing so instantly refreshes your shield *This will block shield breaking attacks *This gives you Zero shield stun *This gets rid of any negative status effects Dodging There are 3 different types of dodges and each one is different: #Spot dodge #Dodge Roll #Air Dodge Although they all act differently, they all have startup and end lag that is dependent on your characters stats. The stats that determine this are LUK, DEX, SPD. These determine the startup, active frames and Recovery of your roll. Other hidden stats such as weight and Aura also can effect this. During the active frames, Characters are both Strike, Grab, and Projectile invincible. Wind does also not hit you while you are dodging however it can affect your startup and recovery. Spot dodge In order to spot dodge, hold shield and press down on the control. This will make The character stand in place while dodging attacks. This is good for catching opponents who throw out attacks. Dodge Roll In order to dodge roll, hold shield and press either left or right on the controls. Air Dodge In order to perform this Press the L button in the air. You can do this infinitely while you are in the air. You can not grab the ledge while Air dodging. Grab escaping In order to escape from a grab you must shake the controls or press buttons. You can escape from the initial grab and team throws however you can not escape from normal throws or command grabs. There are certain rule to being grabbed as well. You can not be grabbed within 60f of being grabbed. Grabbing the ledge There are certain ledges that you can grab when you do this you have invincibility. However, if you grab the same ledge again without landing on anything else then you will lose those invincibility frames. When someone grabs the ledge while another person is on it the person who grabbed the ledge second will stay on the ledge while the person who was on the ledge will be pushed off. Where you are pushed off is dependent on your weight and your opponents weight. This is calculated like so. This assumes the player grabbed the ledge second while the opponent was already on the ledge. (Xplayer weight - Yopponents weight)= Ztotal number *If Z>15 then the opponent is launched downward at a 60 degree angle *If 15>Z>5 then the opponent is launched downward at a 30 degree angle *If 5>Z>-5 then the opponent is launched directly horizontal to your position *If Z<-5 then the opponent is launched upward at a 45 degree angle Certain other moves can grab the ledge as well such as tethers. Tethers can release from the ledge faster than normal grabs can. Being on the ledge puts both the characters together. When a player grabs the ledge both character receives all their jumps back Getup options When you are on the ledge you have 1 of 6 options. *Slow get up **This is performed by pressing inward on the stage while on the ledge when you have less than 25% of your HP. **Has invul throughout the entire animation. However, it has lots of recovery *Regular get up **This is done by pressing in toward the stage while on the ledge when you have greater than **This has less invul than the slow get up, however there is no invul on frames 1-4 but has less recovery *Get-up Roll **This is done by pressing Shield and the inward direction while on the ledge **This has less invul than the slow get up, there is no invul on frame 1 and has as much recovery as your dodge roll, making this stat dependent. *Get-up attack **This is done by pressing a button **This will make the player perform a variant version of their down attack. *Get up jump **This is done by holding up or pressing the jump button **this has zero invul frames however it immediately jumps without touching the ground *Drop **This is done by holding down or away from the ledge **this gives no invul however you can drop and then perform an aerial attack.